


Underground

by msgenevieve



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a woman in the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from sunrunnersioned, who wanted "Chris Redfield/Lori Grimes. Anything....everything...just them!" I have to say, I could have written a LOT more than 100 words with this one. *g*

~*~

There’s a woman in the tunnel.

Dark hair, dark eyes. The dirt smeared across her skin does nothing to hide a face and body that have you thinking things you have no business thinking.

She’s pointing a gun at your head.

“How did I get here?”

You frown. "Beats me, lady."

Her gun-hand is shaking. “Where am I?”

“Somewhere you really don’t wanna be.”

She stares, despair cracking her voice. “Who are you?”

“The guy who’s gonna get you out of here alive.” Ignoring the gun, you offer her your hand. “Let’s go.”

She takes your hand.

And you run.

~*~


End file.
